Colloyd Collection: Forever Together
by Leumas98
Summary: A Colloyd collection, consisting of various one-shots. Couples may vary, but rating will be T for safetly. My first try at writing serious romance. Colloyd, of course.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my new story, Forever Together! This is a Colloyd one-shot collection, which will have many Colloyd oneshots!**

**Colette: Yay! Finally something I like!  
**

**Good! So, now let's start. In every chapter I will also list when the chapter is taking place, and with there's any other couples than Colloyd in that chapter. So, let's get started!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own ToS. Godness, how I hate writing that.  
**

**_When: Colette's first year at school.  
Other couples: None._  
**

* * *

Colette opened the door leading outside. Walking down the stairs, she heard the door close behind her, and sighed. She looked up into the sky, thinking. About what she always tell Phaidra. About how it's going in school. About the act she put up with everyday. When she would get home, Phaidra would always ask "How did it go today?" Colette would always answer "Just fine!". Then, Phaidra would ask what they did do, and if she had fun with her friends. Colette would always nod and then proceed to telling her various stories about what games they'd played today, and how funny it was to play with her friends. And she would put on her happiest face, so Phaidra would smile.

And deep, deep inside her heart, Colette would feel guilty for lying.

Now, Colette continued her walk thorough the village. She walked until she came to the crossroad, where almost every inhabitant stopped and talked to each other. Colette hurried onwards. She didn't want to talk to anybody. Not today. She entered the school. Inside, the pupils was gathered in the corridor just before the classroom. Just as always. Colette walked past the crowd who was talking with each other. And just as always, the crowd moved slightly away from her. Not much, but enough so they showed that they didn't want anything with her to do. Just as everyone else. Colette entered the classroom. It was empty. She sat down on her bench, and begun drawing a little in her sketchbook.

Soon, the rest of the class entered. They all took their seats, waiting for the teacher. However, the mayor entered. In an instant, the entire class begun whispering to each other, everyone telling various theories about why he was here. Even Colette raised her head with a curious look in her eyes. She had met the mayor before many times, but he almost never came to school. Especially not during class. The mayor took the teacher's place and he breathed in air before he spoke. "I have an important announcement. Your teacher is currently unavailable, because of...circumstances." The entire class resumed their whispering, before the mayor shouted that they should be silent. He then resumed. "So, I have fixed with a replacement. A woman, whose intelligence knows no bounds, whose skills in magic are excellent, whose is now a new member of this village, along with her younger brother who may join this class soon." The whole class looked confused, and hands was raised to ask questions. The mayor sighed. "She's the elf who moved here a few days ago. I expect you to behave well, as she may be a little strange to you. Meet Professor Raine Sage!"

A white-haired professor took the table. "Hello class." The entire class stared at her, eyeing her. Colette, as well as Raine, knew that their opinion of her would be set by her first actions. "Before we start class, I would like to get to know your names. But first..." She took out a book, a ruler, and a little miniature toy figurine. "Now...pretend that this book symbolizes what I expect from you...and your duties at school. And this little toy is you. And this ruler is your grade." She placed the ruler on the edge of the table, so half of it was in the air. She then placed the toy figurine so it was standing on the ruler. She held the book above the ruler. "If you fail to obey the book, aka my expectations and the school's rules..." She let go of the book. The book landed on the side of the ruler that was in the air, and the ruler broke in two pieces, causing the figurine to fall onto the ground, breaking to a million pieces. Raine looked back to the class. "Got it?"

From then on, she had earned the respect of the entire class.

She continued. "And now, let me present another new face. He's going in this class from now on. Come in!" A brown-haired teenager entered the room just as the bell rang. Raine sighed. "Looks like we've run out of time." She turned to the newcomer. "We'll present you after break then." The teenager nodded. Raine gave a signal, and the entire class rushed out to the schoolyard. Colette considered staying inside, she didn't have anyone to play with anyway. She started to draw in her book again, but then Raine came to her.

"Colette, is it?" Colette nodded. "Good. You're...the Chosen one, aren't you?" Colette could feel a little sting in her eye. She nodded again. "Alright. Shouldn't you go out with the others, Colette?"

Colette almost fell out of her chair by surprise. "Y-you're not going to call me the Chosen one?"

Raine frowned. "No, why should I? Your name is Colette, and that is what people should call you. As for me, I'd prefer if you call me Professor Raine." Colette smiled.

"Yes, Professor Raine!" She then jumped from the chair, and half-happily steered her way outside. Raine sighed, relieved. She did a mental note however, that to discuss if there is any sort of bullying among the class. After meeting Colette, she believes that might be the case.

Colette walked out into the schoolyard. She quietly sat down in a rock near the school. It was her own private spot, no one else cared about that rock. Everyone else was hanging with their friends on the breaks, but she didn't have that option. Instead, she sat down just for herself, looking out at the village or the crowd of classmates, thinking about her life, the world and everyone she knew.

Or about the journey.

Yes. The journey, and everything in it. She knew what would happen. And for a few days, she hated everyone, Phaidra and Frank, the world who forced her to this task, and her classmates who didn't know this and lived in ignorance. But soon, she came to accept this as her destiny. Thoughts have raced in Colette's mind ever since that day she got to know the truth. And she decided that it was her responsibility, her life. She didn't need any help. She was going to die sooner or later, so who cared? _Yes...who would care? Leave me alone, I'm pathetic. _

"Hey, what's up with the sad face?"

She looked up, and saw two brown eyes looking at her. _He's another one of those bullies, aren't he? _Colette decided to be quiet. The person in front of her frowned. "Come on, won't you talk?" Colette decided to shook her head. The brownie frowned even more. "Why not?"

"Leave me alone. Go be with the others." Colette coldly answered.

The brown-haired just laughed. "Who? These? Between you and me, they seem like moving statues. Cold, and unfunny. No feelings besides carefree joy." Colette couldn't help but giggle. She even got surprised over herself. She haven't giggled for real in a long time. Her companion smiled. "Look, you're not that cold as you try to be, right?" He then turned and cast a quick glance at the others. "You're not friends with them...are you?" Colette shook her head. "I see..."

Colette took a look at the brown-haired. "Do you have any friends?" He shook his head, looking a little depressed. Then, he suddenly lit up in a smile.

"You know what? We can be friends then!" Colette looked at him like he was a monster. Other people have said this, only to change when they got to know that she was the chosen. So now, she didn't want to take any risks.

"You...do know that I'm the Chosen right?"

Lloyd looked surprised. "You are? Well, now I know." Colette closed her eyes. She'd hoped too much. He'll go away anytime now, leaving her alone. Again. She heard the bell rang. _ I'll have to go to class..._She opened her eyes. She let out a quiet yelp as she saw a hand being in front of her. She looked up to find the face of the teenager she have been talking to. She didn't know why. She took his hand, and raised herself from the stone. He smiled. "What's your name?" he asked.

"C-colette. Colette Brunel." He smiled.

"Nice to be your friend! I'm Lloyd Irving." Colette smiled as they entered the classroom together.

She got a feeling that Lloyd Irving is going to mean a lot to her.

* * *

**So that's it. This story is being written aside Beloved Memories, and I'll write one chapter there and one chapter here. So I'll take turns.  
**

**Colette: I like this story much better.  
**

**Mm. The first chapter now was a little half-happy, but there may be happier moments sooner! Or sadder...  
**

**Colette: Let's hope the first. Alright, review!  
**

**Thanks for reading this chapter!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait! Sorry, _Gomen ne, Lo siento, Förlåt. _It won't happen again!...I think.  
****In any case, I present you the second chapter of Colloyd Collection! Seems like some of you like this story.  
**

**Colette: Yay! Another chapter!  
**

**You're sure happy...anyway, I'll be a faithful writer and answer your reviews now. Let's see...  
**

**_AnryMia24: _Well, I'm glad you like this story. This story is gonna be much more nicer and heart-warming, but i can gurantee at least one chappie will be sad. But it'll mostly be the fluffy stuff you seem to like. :D  
**

**_comicshop199: _Thanks for liking and reading this story, dear friend. I hope you recover from your accident with that chapter, and that you contiune writing. Don't give up!  
**

**_Mira Moonshine: _Ahh, tenses. They're hard...for me, that is. I'm pretty good at everything else expect grammar, so you'll might have to bear with a few faults. No one's perfect. Thanks for the pointers, and I'll try to be on the lookout for that in the future.  
**

**_Shiary: _^_^Kawaii! Happy you like it!  
**

**Colette: Well, let's start the chapter.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own ToS, or anything that may be included in this story. Thank you.  
**

**_Time: A few years after the first chapter.  
Other couples: None, unless you consider GenisxFireball._  
**

* * *

Colette yawned as she got up from her desk. It was a long time since she felt this tired, and the reason was mainly school. Now that she was starting middle school, the subject increased and the amount of homework and requirements did too. With a tired glance, she looked over the person in the back, standing with a set of water buckets in each hand. Of course it was Lloyd. The reason for him standing there can be easily explained: He forgot to do his homework. And not only that, that was a homework for missing a homework. Raine didn't take that easily. The blondine looked at Lloyd dreamily. She was fascinated by his attitude, how he always was ready to help for someone in need, no matter what their problem. Lloyd was such a guy you could just go and talk to if you had any problems. Colette silently wished that she had the courage to do something like that. Of course, it wasn't all about courage. The other kids weren't really bullying her anymore, but they were a little….careful around her. Colette understood it was because she was the Chosen. The mysterious Chosen, who were to save the world from decline. The world's savior in dark times. But Colette didn't feel like a savior at all.

No, if she knew someone who was a savior, it was Lloyd. Lloyd was always there, Lloyd would help everyone. He might just be a teenage boy with Utopian ideas, but Colette knew that he would be perfect for the role as a Chosen. The people would love him. He's sure on himself, he's strong, and incredibly kind. Exactly what the people want the Chosen to be. And they got stuck with an oblivious blondine who was neither strong nor sure on herself. That she was envied for her beautiful blonde hair or that Lloyd was pretty stupid at school, was two facts that Colette either haven't noticed or totally ignored. Nevertheless, Colette continued to think about the responsibility she has as a Chosen. And when she combined the two words responsibility and Chosen, there could be only one result.

And that result was the very reason why she deeply wished that Lloyd never would be the Chosen.

She wanted Lloyd to live on. She really wanted that. She couldn't imagine a world without Lloyd. It was like imagining that the sun never rose or that there were only bell peppers as food…She couldn't stand that. _If he dies, who will cheer everyone up and help them? _Colette couldn't find anyone. Of course, maybe their new friend Genis could…She looked over to the white elf's desk. She smiled. Genis is, like Lloyd, an invaluable friend. He was smart, and he was the professor's sibling. Both of them had helped her. With school, homework, duties and most important; just being her friend. And then Lloyd. She really liked Lloyd. A bright blush spread across her face as she realized what she just thought. She nervously looked around to see if anyone heard that, until she realized she hadn't said anything, and she calmed down. However, a certain someone noticed.

"What are you doing, Colette?" Colette turned around to the source of the sound, which was the very man in her thoughts.

"A-ah, nothing." Her blush become even deeper, and she prayed to Martel that Lloyd wouldn't notice.

Lloyd frowned. "Sure? You're pretty red in your face. Is the questions too difficult?"

"Ah, y-yes! Very difficult." She could in the corner of her eye see Genis staring down at his bench, trying to not laugh. She nervously looked down to hide her red face. _We got a question sheet? When did we get that….? _She then realized that she must have wandered too much in her thoughts, and didn't see when Raine handed out the papers. Luckily for her, the time limit for answering was quite big, and she got to answer all the questions. Her face color had now returned to normal as she handed the paper to a suspicious Raine. Sighing, she exited the classroom to meet her friends outside. A yawn slipped out from her mouth as she left the building. She smiled as she saw her two best friends waiting for her. She quickly took some fast steps and was soon right next to them.

"Hi Colette!" the brown-haired teenager greeted her. The smaller white-haired elf nodded. Colette smiled "So, how are you feeling? You looked kinda strange in class…"

Colette blushed. "I-I didn't! Besides, you're one to talk! Raine seemed pretty mad at you for skipping homework…" Genis chuckled, and gave Lloyd a told-ya-you-would-get-in-trouble glare.

Ignoring the younger one's glare, Lloyd looked down a little. "Well…yeah, she was. But it's okay. I'd rather do that picnic we had again than get all Raine's wrath over me for the next thousand years." Lloyd smiled.

Genis started walking. "Come on then, lovebirds! We can't stand here all day, can we? Today's the last day of the year, so we better get ready for tonight!" he shouted to the teenagers.

Lloyd frowned. "Lovebirds? I've never heard of that race before…Colette do you kno-" he started, but then noticed Colette had started running towards Genis. Lloyd, utterly confused, started trying to catch up with a chuckling Genis and an embarrassed Colette who kept looking away and refusing to answer.

* * *

"Happy new year! Fireball!" The little mage's shout could be heard some distance, but as no one lived close to Dirk, it didn't matter. The fireball flew up in the air, and sparkled delightedly as it then vanished further up.

"Hoy! Be patient 'lad, midnight's not yet, you see. An hour to go-then ya can spit out so much fire you want." a groovy voice said from he inside of the house. The three friends at the balcony replied, and then they continued to talk. They had gone to Dirk's to see the magical things called "fireworks" that some mercenary group promised to shoot up near Iselia. To avoid the huge crowd that was inevitably going to show up at such an event, they decided it would be better to spend the night at Dirk's house. Colette still felt very tired, and it wasn't so strange, as the clock was ticking on towards 24:00. She looked to her right, where Lloyd furiously talked with Genis about something. Judging by the look on their faces, it looked like Genis was taunting Lloyd again. Colette smiled. These two were always like that. She could easily see that they were really close friend...maybe closer than she and Lloyd. Maybe. Colette somehow hoped not. As a girl, she felt it was considered strange to hang out with guys...but she didn't care. She wanted to be with Lloyd and Genis.

"I can't wait for the new year!" Lloyd exclaimed. "It's gonna be so great!"

Genis rolled his eyes. "You said the same thing last year. And so early as the second day of the year, you complained about how boring it was."

"Yeah, but that was when I was little!" Lloyd objected. Genis just answered with giving him an 'you're still little' look. Lloyd choose to ignore this. He suddenly stood up instead, and went into the house. His two friends looked confused after him. Soon he came back with three chairs, and after some minor problems (like Lloyd dropping one chair on his feet), the trio sat happily on the chairs. "Well I've to admit, you do have some bright moments sometimes." Genis sighed.

"Thanks so much for the chairs Lloyd! My feet were hurting after walking and standing for so long." Colette beamed.

"It's just what friends do, right? Besides, I was pretty tired of standing." Lloyd replied with a smile on his face. Colette smiled back. She then yawned, as she was still very tired. Lloyd seemed to notice this, as he asked: "Are you tired? You can rest on my lap if you want to." Colette's face immediately took a very red color. Rest on Lloyd's lap? She felt her face getting hotter just thinking the thought, but in the end, her tiredness won. She gently placed her head on the brown-haired boy's warm lap. Colette could feel the comforting warmth of Lloyd's body as she made herself comfortable. _Ah...how nice. _She then closed her eyes to take a rest. A short rest.

Soon, the clock announced that a new year had begun, and the little mage could now happily scream out "Fireball!" as he saw the first fireworks being shoot up in the distance. "Lloyd! They're shooting the fireworks!" the white-haired boy exclaimed. An excited Lloyd looked up to see exploding sparkles all over the sky. It was really beautiful, and it created a nice , magic atmosphere.

"Hey Colette, look! Aren't the fireworks pretty?" As he heard no response, he looked down ta her. "Hey Colette the firewor-" he stopped as he realized she couldn't hear him. Because on his lap was the petite Chosen, snoring heavily on his lap. After a few half-hearted attempts on waking her up, Lloyd gave up as she was wandering in her dream world. Instead, he patted her head gently, while looking at the show above them. He smiled as he looked down, and saw Colette's innocent sleeping face. He haven't seen her sleep often. He lowered his head down to her ear, and gently whispered so to not wake her up:

"Happy new year, Colette."

* * *

**Yay for belated new Year's fics! But actually, because of how the planet and time changes when time passes, including that this is in an alternative universe, the actual day for ToS's new year's eve is...today! So I'm not late at all!^_^**

**Colette: You're just making that up...  
**

**As cheery as ever.  
**

**Colette: But thanks for making such a sweet chapter...just one question...  
**

**What?  
**

**Colette:...Why didn't I get to see the pretty fireworks?  
**

**Because you were busy sleeping on Lloyd.  
**

**Colette: *sigh* Well, please review!  
**

**Next chapter may come out...I dunno. When it does come out I guess. See you then! Bye!  
**


End file.
